Hamilton Watches Hamilton
by HamilcatAndCo
Summary: What happens when a modern day fanfiction writer gets the ability to bend the very fabric of reality? Why, the founding fathers get to watch Hamilton, of course! See their reaction according to me. Major profanity will be censored, and Say No To This will not he included for obvious reasons. NOTHING IS MINE (UNFORTUNATELY) ALL LYRICS BELONG TO LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA!
1. Introduction

It happened all very suddenly. Alexander Hamilton, George Washington, and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roche Gilbert du Montoir, Marquis de Lafayette were sitting at a table, talking strategy for the upcoming battle in Yorktown. When suddenly- BAM- they all ended up in a small room with a very blank wall in front of them. Looking around, they saw they weren't alone. There was Hamilton's wife, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, there was his two other friends, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan, his father in law, Phillip Schuyler, his sisters in law, Angelica and Peggy Schuyler, his first friend, Aaron Burr. Also, there were two confused looking men. Washington identified them as Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.

"Pardon me, but does anyone know where the hell we are?" exclaimed Angelica.

"Nope." replied Burr. "No clue."

"What I'd like to know," said the man known as Jefferson. "Is why one minute, I'm living wonderfully in France, and the next I'm in a tiny room with a bunch of 20 something year olds."

"Calm down, Thomas." Madison said.

Just then, a piece of paper appeared on the table in front of them. They all stared at it until Washington stepped forward to read it.

 _Dear Misters Hamilton, Lafayette, Washington, Jefferson, Madison, Laurens, Schuyler, and Mulligan, as well as Misses Hamilton, Schuyler, and Schuyler,_

 _Do not panic. You are still alive. Just read the letter._

 _Greetings from the year 2017! I am a humble woman from 200 or so years into the future, writing to you to show you a musical. This musical was made in my time about the life of Alexander Hamilton. It was a huge hit and was sold out for months. I feel that you, as the characters, should have a chance to see this theatrical masterpiece, so I have used my reality-bending powers to bring you all here to see it. Now, the wall in front of you is called a television. It makes moving pictures. The musical you about to see is about two hours. So sit back, grabs some refreshments, and enjoy the show. Ps, more people will be arriving as the show goes on._

"Wow..." Alexander said. "A whole musical about me."

"Anyway, we better... sit down then?" Eliza decided.

They all took there seats right as the "television" lit up to display a colored man in 1700s garb walk into a stage.

 **Hiya, guys! I felt like it was time to make my first Hamilton fanfiction, so, here it is! Please favorite, follow, and review? Please? :D**


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Okay, on the television is a filming of the musical, but very, very high quality. Almost like a Hamilton movie. Which would be awesome. And in the corner, it shows the person who's talking, as the actors did not look like their historical counterparts. Everyone has three bags of popcorn and two large Diet Cokes, as one, the musical is really long and they're going to need that much and two, Diet Coke is the best. The bold text is the lyrics while the regular text is the stuff the characters say.**

As everyone settled down, the man started singing.

 **Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Burr- Wow, I already like this musical.

Eliza- Why is Aaron the first one in the musical? I thought this was supposed to be about Alexander.

Alexander- Shh, Elizabeth.

 **Laurens: The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

 **Got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter**

 **By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

Jefferson- Impossible. Why would anyone in their right mind put this kid in charge of anything?

Everyone else- SHHH

 **Jefferson: And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of , the brother was reading to beg, steal, borrow or barter.**

Washington- Isnt that illegal?

Alexander- Maybe.

 **Madison: Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.**

Alexander closed his eyes at the memory of the hurricane. Eliza put her hand on his back, comforting him.

 **Burr: Well, the word got around, they said**

 **"This kid is insane, man!"**

 **Took up a collection just tobsend him to the mainland.**

 **"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name,"**

 **What's your name, man?!**

 **Alexander: Alexander Hamilton**

Lafayette, Alexander, Laurens, and Mulligan cheered.

Alexander- Yeah! There I am!

 **Alexander: My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait. Just you wait!**

 **Elizabeth: When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden. Half dead, sitting in their own sick, the sent thick.**

All heads turned to him. Even Jefferson looked sorry for him.

 **Company: And Alex got better but his mother went quick.**

Now Alexander looked away from all the pitting glances. He didn't like it when people pitted him.

 **Washington: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside!**

Angelica- Did that actually happen?

Alexander- Yeah...

 **Washington: A voice saying**

 **"Alex, you gotta fend for yourself!"**

 **He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf!**

 **Burr: There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent a restitution. Started working, clerking for his late mother landlord. Trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can't afford.**

 **Company: Scammin**

 **Burr: For every book he can get his hands on.**

 **Company: Plannin**

 **Burr: For the future, see him now as he stands in the bow of a ship. Looking for a new land. In New York you can be a new man.**

Alexander- Very true.

 **Company: In New York, you can be a new man.**

 **In New York, you can be a new man.**

 **In New York you can be a new man.**

 **In New York-**

 **New York-**

 **Alexander: Just you wait!**

 **Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) We are waiting in the wings for you. (Waiting in the wings for) You could never back down, you never learned to take your**

 **TIME!**

Wow, Alexander thought. Apparently, I do so much for America that they make an entire musical for me.

 **Oh, Alexander Hamilton! When America sings for you! Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world, will never be the same, ohh.**

 **Burr: The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him.**

 **Just you wait.**

 **Another immigrant, coming up from the bottom.**

 **Just you wait.**

 **His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him.**

Alexander- Okay, I am very curious to see what happens in my life now.

 **Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson: We fought with him.**

Lafayette- Yes we did, and we still are.

Madison- Hold on, who was talking then?

 **Laurens/Phillip: Me? I died for him!**

John spit out his drink.

WHAT?!

He started crying.

John- I don't wanna die!

Lafayette- Maybe it's not accurate and just for the musical?

 **Washington: Me? I trusted him!**

Washington- And I always will.

 **Eliza, Angelica, Maria: Me? I loved him.**

Elizabeth glared at her sister.

Eliza- What?

Angelica laughed nervously.

Alexander- Dont worry, Eliza. I love you.

Elizabeth- And just who is this Maria Reynolds?!

 **Burr: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!**

The music paused while Burr choked on his drink.

Alexander scooted away from him slightly. Everyone glared at Aaron. They all were very close to Alex.

Burr- What?! I- What- How- Alexander is one of my best friends! Alex, I would never- I couldn't-

John- You know, let's just assume that he did not die from that gunshot. Ha, ha, right?

The music resumed.

 **And there's a million things i haven't done, but just you wait!**

 **Whats your name man?**

 **ALEXANDER HAMILTON!**

 **Okay! The next chapter is already done. Man, this is way easier then the Stars Shadow. Maybe because I know the soundtrack by heart.**


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**AN- some lines if speech are ommited because I could not find a way to censor them. Any profanity that I did not feel comfortable typing up were cut out or changed.**

Washington- Everybody be quiet! The next song is starting.

Indeed it was.

 **Seventeen seventy-six**

 **New York city.**

 **Alexander: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Eliza- Look, there you are again!

 **Burr: That depends, who's asking?**

 **Alexander: Oh well, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you.**

 **Burr: I'm getting nervous.**

Jefferson- So would I. I mean, this kid is hyperactive.

Everyone else- Shh!

 **Alexander: Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study. When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials...?**

 **Burr: You punched the bursar?**

 **Alexander:YES!**

Eliza- Did you really?

Alexander- Maybe...?

Washington- Did you apologize!

Alexander- Yes, sir.

Washington- Thats a lie.

 **Alexander: I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**

Alexander- Thats right, I'm not.

 **Alexander: So how'd you do it. How'd you graduate so fast?**

 **Burr: It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.**

Alexander- At that moment you forgot to tell me that it was because your father practically ran the place.

 **Alexander: You're an orphan! OF COURSE! I'm an orphan! God, I wish their was a war, then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for.**

Peggy- Now, why would you wish that there was a war?

Alexander- Umm...

P. Schuyler- Just watch the musical.

 **Burr: Can I buy you a drink?**

Jefferson- Dont put alcohol in this kid's body, that'll make him more hyper!

Everyone else- Shh!

 **Alexander: That would be nice.**

 **Burr: While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice.**

 **Talk less.**

 **Alexander: What?**

 **Burr: Smile more.**

 **Alexander: Ha.**

 **Burr: Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.**

Alexander- That, sir, is utterly impossible.

Madison- I agree, and I've only known him for about five minutes.

 **Alexander: You can't be serious.**

Alexander- My thoughts exactly.

 **Burr: You wanna get ahead?**

 **Alexander: Yes.**

 **Burr: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.**

 **John: Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?**

 **Others: Show time!**

 **Burr: Like I said.**

John- What? I'm offended, Burr!

Burr- Yeah, well, apparently you do wind up dead. Maybe it because of this.

 **John: Show time, show time. Yo! I'm John Laurens in the place to be. Two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, ha! Those redcoats don't want it with me cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops til I'm free!**

John- Yes! There I am! I'm awesome!

Lafayette- Shut up, Laurens.

 **Lafayette: Oui, oui, Mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette. The Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir"! Tell the king "Casse toi!" Who's the best, c'est moi.**

Lafayette- (cringed) Man, my English was not that good back then, was it?

Everyone else- Nope.

 **Mulligan: Brah, brah, I am Hercules Mulligan. Up in it, loving it, yes I heard ya mother say "Come again?"**

ommits this part due to lyrics, I can only stand so much, guys. Women in the room did not react fondly to this comment made by Hercules Mulligan

 **John: No more talk, pour me another brew son, let's raise a couple more to the revolution! Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college.**

 **Aaron Burr.**

 **Give us some verse, drop some knowledge.**

 **Burr: Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, I'm a sit. We'll see where we land!**

 **Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan: BOO!**

Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan- BOOOO!

 **Laurens: Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

 **Alexander: If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?**

Alexander- I ask this all the time!

 **Laurens: Ooh, who are you?**

 **Mulligan: Who are you?**

 **Lafayette: Who are you?**

 **Ooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**

Washington- I liked that.

Lafayette- I feel like my character's English is very cringe-y.

John- It was cringe-y in real life, too.

 **Hi! I'd like to give a special shout out to all of the people who have followed. Like, seriously, just one day of this fanfiction and it's blown up! I had to wait two days for even a review on my Warriors fiction! I was watching YouTube, when I went to go see if my friend had replied to my email. Then, I was greeted with an inbox full of notifications about follows and favorites and reviews! Like, nice reviews! -im looking at you, Pondfrost- Thanks, so much, everyone!**


	4. My Shot

**Alexander: I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey, yo I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry am I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **I'm a get a scholarship to King's College. I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish.**

Alexander- Thats right, I do.

Eliza- it's not nice to brag.

Alexander- Who said I was bragging? I am the most humble person I know!

Burr- Sure.

 **Alexander: The problem is, I got a lot a brains but no polish. I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word I drop knowledge! I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny price of coal. Trying to reach my goal, my power of speech, unimpeachable.**

Alexander- I couldn't agree more.

Laurens- That is right.

Lafayette- I second that.

Mulligan- I don't think anyone has more power of speech than you.

 **Alexander: Only nineteen, but my mind is older, these New York city streets get colder, I shoulder every burden every disadvantage I have learned to manage.**

Angelica- And the Lord knows at that point just how many disadvantages you had.

P. Schuyler- Be quiet Angelica. Just watch the musical.

 **Alexander: I don't have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished. The plan is to fan the spark into a flame. But damn, it's getting dark so let me spell out the name.**

 **I am the**

 **A-L, E-X, A-N, D. E-R we are meant to be**

 **A colony that runs independently. Meanwhile Britain keeps spitting on us endlessly. Essentially, they tax us relentlessly. Then King George turns around and runs a spending spree. He ain't never gonna set his descendents free.**

Washington- Thats true, he probably won't.

 **Alexander: So there will be a revolution in this century!**

 **Enter me!**

 **(He says in parentheses)**

Peggy- Ooh, that was clever.

P. Schuyler- Be quiet, sweetheart, this is interesting. Oh want to learn more about my son-in-law.

 **Alexander: Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually you'll see my ascendancy!**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey, yo I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **Mulligan, Alexander, Laurens, and Lafayette: I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot!**

 **Lafayette: I dream of life without a monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy. 'Onarchy? How you say, how you say? "Anarchy?" When I fight I make the other side panicky with my shot!**

Everyone laughed at Lafayette's reaction to his terrible English. Which was a cringe of shame.

 **Mulligan: Yo, I'm a Taylor's apprentice, and I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis. I'm joining the rebellion, cuz I know it's my chance to socially advance. Instead of sewing some pants. I'm gonna take a shot!**

 **Laurens: But we'll never be truly free, until those in bondage have the some rights as you and me!**

Laurens- Preach!

 **Laurens: You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion, have another shot!**

Burr- You guys really needed to shut up at that point.

 **Burr: Geniuses, lower your voices.**

Burr- See, he agrees.

 **Burr: You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught. If you talk you're gonna get shot!**

 **Alexander: Burr, check what we got. , hard rock like Lancelot. I think your pants look hot. Laurens, I like you a lot. Let's hatch a plot blacker then the kettle call in the pot! What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?**

P. Schuyler- They're pretty low, and yet...

Alexander- Shhh, I'm talking.

 **Alexander: Poppin a squat on conventional wisdom, like or not. A bunch of revolutionary, manumission abolitionists! Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

Eliza- Clam down, Alex. You don't need to go to war that badly.

Alexander- Yes. I. Do.

P. Schuyler- SHH!

 **Alexander: Oh, am I talking too loud?**

Everyone, minus Alex- YES!

 **Alexander: Sometimes I get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth. I never had a group of friends before, I promise that I'll make y'all proud.**

Eliza- I think your friends will all agree that you make them proud.

Alexander- Thanks, Betsey.

 **Laurens: Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot.**

Jefferson- You know, I'm finding this song a little repetitive. Who else thinks so?

Everyone else- SHH!

 **Laurens: Everybody sing!**

 **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

 **Hey!**

 **Whoa!**

 **Wooh!**

 **Whoa!**

 **Aye, let em hear ya! Let's go! (Yea!)**

 **WHOA WHOA WHOA!**

 **I said shout it to the rooftops!**

 **WHOA!**

 **Said to the rooftops!**

 **WHOA!**

 **Come on! (Yea!)**

 **Come on, let's go!**

 **Rise up! When you're living on your knees you rise up! Tell you brother that he's gotta rise up! Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!**

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

 **RISE UP!**

Alexander- Hopefully soon!

 **Alexander: I imagine death so much it feels like a memory? When's it gonna get me?**

Eliza- Not while I'm around! That's for sure!

 **Alexander: In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never thought I'd live past twenty. Where I come from, some get half as many.**

Alexander- True, true. Many people in the Caribbean think every day is gonna be their last.

 **Alexander: Ask anybody why we livin fast and we laugh, reach for a flask, we have to make this moment last, that's plenty. Scratch that, this is not a moment; it's the movement. Where all the hungrier brothers with something prove went. Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. We role like Moses, claiming our promised land. And, if we win our independence? Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendents? Or will the bloods we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

Washington- I wonder about this all the time. What if we just start a series of wars that last until both America and Britain are barely anything.

Lafayette- Save your paranoia for another time, mon ami.

 **Alexander: I know the action in the street is exciting, but Jesus, between all the bleedin 'n fightin I've been readin 'n writin. We need to handle our financial situation. Are we a nation of states, what's the state of our nation? I'm past patiently waiting I'm passionately smashin every expectation, every actions an act of creation. I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow. For the first time I'm thinking past tommorow!**

Alexander- That was actually very impressive on my actor's part.

 **And I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my shot-**

 **We're gonna rise up! It's time to take a shot. (Not throwing away my shot)**

 **We're gonna rise up! It's time to take a shot. (Not throwing away my shot)**

 **We gonna rise up! Rise up!**

 **It's time to take a shot.**

 **Rise up! Rise up!**

 **It's time to take a shot!**

 **Take a shot! Shot! Shot! Ayo it's**

 **Time to take a shot, time to take a shot.**

 **And I am not throwing away my-**

 **NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!**

Alexander- I loved that song.

Burr- I still think that you need to shut up more.

 **Yes! New chapter out! Again, I did change some lyrics a bit. Do not blame me. Or blame me for any typos. Again, I am so surprised at just how many followers this story had. I know it's not much compared to some others, but I am still sorta inexperienced and new at the whole fanfiction thing. Sure, I wrote for about two years before this, and left guest reviews as Spottedthorn7 for the majority of those years, but my first actual published fiction got some hate. (Again,looking at you Pondfrost) HUGE THANKS!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	5. The Story of the Schuyler Sisters

Everybody was cheering after the performance. They had to settle down before the music started up again.

 **I may not live to see our glory!**

 **I may not live to see our glory...**

John flinched at the line. Apparently, he would not.

 **But I will gladly join the fight!**

 **But I will gladly join the fight...**

 **And when our children tell our story!**

 **And when our children tell our story...**

Lafayette- They do tell your story! The proof is, how you say, in the pudding!

Hercules- I am 99.2% sure that you are using that phrase wrong.

 **They'll tell the story of tonight!**

 **Lets have another round tonight.**

Angelica- Nope! No more alcohol for you four!

 **Lets have another round tonight.**

 **Lets have another round tonight.**

 **Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away.**

 **No matter what they tell you...**

The boys raised their sodas as the actors raised their goblets of alcohol, smiling.

 **Raise a glass to the four of us!**

Burr- I do notice that I am not among this group.

John- That's because no one likes you.

 **Tomorrow there'll be more of us!**

 **Telling the story of tonight x2**

 **Raise a glass to freedom.**

 **Tell tell the story of tonight.**

 **Raise a glass to freedom.**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight...**

As everyone was a little teary-eyed from how beautiful the song was, the music waited a bit before starting the next song.

Immediately, the small group noticed how lively it was.

 **There's nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slumming it with the poor. They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the Common just to watch them talk!**

 **Take Phillip Schuyler, the man is loaded.**

Phillip glared at Aaron.

P. Schuyler- And so you have any idea how I got that way, son? Hard work.

 **Uh oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-**

 **Work work!**

 **Angelica!**

Angelica- Ohmigod, there I am! That actress is so talented!

 **Eliza!**

 **AND PEGGY!**

Peggy grinned wildly.

 **The Schuyler Sisters!**

Everyone laughed as the trio struck a dramatic pose, both on-screen and off.

 **Angelica! Peggy! Eliza!**

 **Work!**

 **Daddy said to be home by sundown.**

 **Daddy doesn't need to know!**

As Phillip glared at his eldest daughter, she smiled nervously and shrunk down in her seat. She knew she would be in trouble or later.

 **Daddy said not to go downtown!**

 **Like I said, you're free to go.**

Eliza did the same as her sister, and the men were trying hard to suppress their giggles. They failed.

 **But-**

 **Look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York!**

 **New York!**

 **Angelica...**

 **Work!**

 **It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

Eliza looked around the room. Phillip Schuyler was not the only one.

 **People shouting in the square.**

 **It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore!**

 **New ideas in the air!**

P. Schuyler- Angelica, you're to optimistic about the war. You just keep thinking about the good things.

Angelica- Well, pardon me if I want to look at the birth of our country with happiness.

 **Look around, look around-**

 **Angelica, reminds what we're looking for?**

 **She's looking for me-**

The three sisters started laughing at the men in the room, and the men just grinned hilariously.

 **Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at-**

 **Work! Work!**

 **I'm looking for a mind at-**

 **Work! Work!**

 **I'm looking for a mind at-**

 **Work! Work!**

 **Whoa, whoa. Whoa whoa work!**

 **Whoo, theres nothing like summer in the city, someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty. Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money.**

Angelica glanced at Aaron, who was trying his best not to look embarrassed as the others laughed at him.

Angelica- Sounds like a gold digger to me.

 **Why you slumming in the city in your fancy heels, you searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 **Burr, you disgust me.**

 **Ah, so you've discussed me.**

Alexander- You sound so sure of yourself, Burr. We're you feeling right that day, sir?

Burr- Great, now he's rhyming!

 **I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

 **Yeah, I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. Some say that I'm intense or I'm insane! You want a revolution? I want a revelation! So listen to my deceleration!**

 **We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal!**

 **And when I meet Thomas Jefferson?**

 **Uh!**

 **Imma compel him to include women tom the sequel, work!**

 **Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.**

 **Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world. In the greatest city in the world!**

 **Yeah I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation! So listen to my deceleration!**

 **We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal!**

Angelica- Wow, that was, like, really impressive.

Peggy- It was amazing! Can you do that?!

The music paused as Actual Angelica tried to do what Actor Angelica had just done, but failed. Then it resumed.

 **Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.**

 **History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world. In the greatest city in the world!**

 **Work work-**

 **Angelica!**

 **Work work-**

 **Eliza!**

 **And Peggy! (Work work)**

 **The Schuyler Sisters.**

 **We're looking for a mind at work! (Work! Work!)**

 **Hey**

 **Work work**

 **Whoa whoa!**

 **Work work**

 **In the greatest city-**

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

Everyone stood up and applauded. Peggy especially was jumping up and down at the song. Everyone went and got snacks, excited for more of the musical.

* * *

 **DON'T WORRY GUYS, I'M STILL ALIVE (insert Still Alive from Portal) I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just had a lot of schoolwork, I had test, I went out of town with NO WI-FI! It was just torture. AND I have a project on France, a research paper due in a few weeks, a book report, and I've got to HANDWRITE 127 Valentines, all for a specific person! It's such a pain. I hate school. Also, some of you may have noticed the name change. It used to be Hamilcat, but now it's HamilcatAndCo! That's because I have a friend who needs help with writing her stories, so we've joined forces to form our little group. I'm going to be the main writer, which is why my name is I'm the title, but of a story is written by her, it will say so. Her name is Meadowtailthemedcat, and her individual profile is still up. Later down the road some one else might join the Company, but maybe not. In other news, I've decided I need something to call you guys, like Youtubers call their subscribers. Sorta like StacyPlays has her Potato Flakes, MatPat has his Loyal Theorists, and so forth. I might call you kittens, but if anyone has a better idea than please leave it in the reviews. Ill try to get a bunch more chapters out for you guys but I am currently juggling two different stories from two different fandoms, so it might be a problem. In completely unrelated news, I finally learned how to use the breakdown on the website!**


	6. Farmer Refuted

**Hear yee, hear yee!**

 **My name is Samuel Seabury,**

Alexander- What? This guy? Again?

 **And I present "Free Thoughts On The Proceedings Of The Continental Congress"**

 **Heed not the rabble who scream "Revolution!" they have not your interest at heart.**

 **Oh my God, tear this dude apart.**

Everyone laughed a bit at this remark, all except for Washington and Burr.

Washington- You shouldn't go picking fights all the time, gentlemen.

Alexander- Who was picking a fight that day, General?

Burr- You.

 **Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don't let them was out astray!**

 **This Congress does not speak for me!**

 **Let him be.**

 **They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy! For shame, for shame!**

 **Yo he'd have you unravel at the sound of screams**

Alexander: Yay! There I am again! Im awesome!

Burr: Shut up.

 **But the revoulution is coming. The have-nots are gonna win this, it's hard to listen to you with a strait face.**

Alexander: It's true. That guy was just so stupid that I wanted to punch him in the face.

Eliza: Alexander!

Alexander: I hadn't met you yet...

Eliza just glared at her husband.

 **Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us honestly you shouldn't even talk and what about Boston? Look at the cost n all that we've lost and you talk about Congress?!**

 **This Congress does not speak for me-**

 **My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

Everyone snickered a bit at this remark. So true. So true.

 **They're playing a dangerous game-**

 **But strangely your mange is the same!**

 **I pray the king shows you his mercy!**

 **Is he in Jersey?**

The men could no longer hold back there laughs. The music had to stop while they calmed down.

 **For shame-**

 **For the revolution!**

 **For shame-**

 **FOR THE REVOLUTION!**

Mulligan- Yeah! Revolution!

 **Heed-**

 **If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**

 **Scream**

 **Honestly, look at me, please don't read.**

 **Not your interest...**

 **Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

 **Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

 **Alexander please...**

 **Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!**

 **SILENCE!**

John: huh?

 **A message from the king!**

John: ack. This guy.

 **A message from the king!**

 **A message from the king!**

All men (minus burr and washington): BOO!

* * *

OMIGISH, I'm so sorry of haven't updated in forever, but life got in the way. Stupid life... but- I'm on Mardi Gras break now so ill be able to get you guys at least three more chapters. For you Yankees who dont know what Mardi Gras is: You poor, poor Northerners. For those who do not understand the term "Yankees" and think it's a sports team: You poor, poor Northerners. Anyone who can tell me the Southerner definition of that term gets a shout-out in the next chapter.

Any who, someone asked me who all is in the AndCo, so I have an entire section telling you who that is on my profile. But for now, I have them all here and they're all gonna say hi!

Meadowtailthemedcat: Hello! Virtual muffins for all of you!

AmiTheGreat: Sup. Im the best.

BookLover1234: Hi.

ColorsOfTheWendy: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEBS.

Wendy and I share a true connection as you can tell.

But that's them. A bit more about them on the profile.

Bye!


	7. You'll Be Back

**You say.**

John: ack.

 **The price of my love's not a price that your willing to pay.**

Alexander: We dont want your love!

 **You cry.**

 **In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by.**

Everyone: BOOO!

 **Why so sad?**

 **Remember we made an arrangement when you went away.**

Angelica: There were no arrangements made!

 **Now you're making me mad!**

Peggy: We dont care!

 **Remember despite our "estrangement", I'm your man...**

John: ack.

 **You'll be back.**

Alexander: No we won't.

 **Time will tell. You'll remember that I served you well.**

 **You'll be back. Soon you'll see.**

Mulligan: We see that the King is a butt.

 **You'll remember you belong to me...**

John: ack.

 **Oceans rise, empires fall! We have seen each other through it all.**

 **And when push, comes to shove.**

 **I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love.**

Everyone: BOO!

Alexander: You know, most people do not enjoy having fully armed battalions sent at them.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da ya da**

 **Da da dat dat dat da ya da.**

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da ya da**

 **Da da dat dat dat da ya..**

 **You say our love is draining and you can't go on.**

 **You'll be the ome complaining when I am gone...**

Everyone: NO WE WON'T!

 **And no don't change the subject.**

 **Cuz you're my favorite subject.**

 **My sweet, submissive subject.**

John: ack.

 **My loyal, royal subject.**

 **For ever.**

 **And ever.**

Angelica: For never.

 **And ever and ever and ever...**

 **You'll be back.**

 **Like before.**

 **I will fight the fight and win the war.**

 **For your love.**

John: You're not gonna get it.

 **For your praise.**

 **And I'll love ya til my dying days.**

Alexander: No thanks.

John: We dont want it.

 **When you're gone, I'll go mad.**

 **So don't throw away this thing we've had.**

Mulligan: There never was a thing.

 **Cuz when push,**

 **Comes to shove.**

 **I will kill your friends and fam'ly...**

 **To remind you of my love.**

 **Da da da dat da da da da da ya.**

 **Da da dat dat da ya da!**

 **Da da da dat da da da da da ya.**

 **Da ya da da da dat dat-**

 **Everybody!**

No one joined in.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da.**

 **Da da dat dat da ya da.**

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

 **Da da dat dat da ya da...**

AN: HAPPY MARDI GRAS TO ALL THE SOUTHERNERS IN THE AUDIENCE!

YAY!

But Southern traditions aside, I feel like I'm gonna be able to get a new chapter out each day this week.

Shout out to two guests, Claire and Marshmallow, for knowing what Mardi Gras is.

And Marshmallow, you get bonus points for knowing what a Yankee is. And its not a slur, but back then a Southern soldier calling another Southern soldier a Yankee was offensive. It just means the general Northern people.

Now I must go and eat my King Cake.

Bye!


	8. NOTACHAPTER

Okay, I know you've been wanting a new chapter, but this isn't a chapter. But PLEASE READ THIS, THIS IS IMPORTANT! So I was working on the Right Hand Man chapter but then I got serious Writer's Block. So I kinda need your help! I set up a forum called Hamilcat Has Her Eyes On You, where you can give me ideas for this story, a story I should make, and many other stuff such as questions for me or the rest of the team. You all have been so, so, so, so patient and I promise the next chapter shall be out within the week, so keep waiting! Be willing to wait for it! Y'all Hamilkittens are so awesome and keep up the support and go check out the forum. With love, Hamilcat.


	9. Right-Hand Man

WAIT!

Before you kill me, listen to what I have to say. Okay, so first- I had the worst case of writer's block to ever grace this planet it was so not funny. Second, I had end of the year testing (not finals or exams, end of the year testing for no apparent reason). Then I had a funeral for my half-siblings' grandmother that I've never met in my life and some trips to my grandparents' house for no reason then on weekends my sister dropped my niece off and instead of my parents watching her, I had to. Then in school, I just started a project, have a test coming up, and lost almost all of my stuff for studying, so I had to make an entire new science notebook.

But now look! A new chapter out! I feel so accomplished!

* * *

 **British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water…**

A series of "who cares" and "we'll crush 'em" erupted from the Revoulutionary Set. It took Washington a few minutes to calm them down, and then the music started up again.

 **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor!**

 **Thirty two thousand troops in New York Harbor!**

 **When they surround our troops, when they surround our troops, when they surround our troops!**

 **As a kid in the Caribbean, I wished for a war,**

Eliza slapped Alexander, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Alex- Oww…

Everyone else- SHHHH!

 **I knew that I was poor I knew it was the only way to**

 **Rise up!**

 **If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or**

 **Rise up!**

 **I will fight for this land, but there's only one man who can give us the command, so we can**

 **Rise up!**

 **Understand, it's the only way to**

 **Rise Up!**

 **Rise Up!**

 **Here he comes…**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

Peggy- Who is it?

Hercules- I think we all know…

 **HERE COMES THE GENERAL!**

A chorus of cheers sprung up, drowning out the music so that they could barley here the next few lines.

 **Ladies and gentlemen…**

 **HERE COMES THE GENERAL!**

 **The moment you've been waiting for…**

 **HERE COME THE GENERAL!**

 **The pride of Mount Vernon…**

 **HERE COMES THE GENERAL!**

 **George Washington!**

 **We are outgunned!**

 **What?**

At that statement, the cheers turned into angry shouts.

Hercules- Why do you have to ruin our hopes?

Washington- I don't want my men to think there's no chance they won't win. They have to face the truth.

 **Outmanned!**

 **What?**

 **Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **We gotta make an all out stand! A yo, I'm gonna need a right hand man!**

 **Check it?**

 **Can I be real a second?**

The soldiers of the little group exchanged confused glances. Wasn't the general always real with them?

 **For just a millisecond?**

 **Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

Washington- sigh I'm afraid I can never do that. Wishful thinking, it is.

 **Yo, I'm the model of a modern major general the venerated Virginian veteran who's men are all lining up to put me up on a pedestal writin letters to relatives embellishing my elegance and eloquence**

Alexander- And you all called me braggy!

 **But the elephant is in the room. The truth is in ya face when you here the British cannons go**

 **BOOM!**

Everyone flinched at the fake cannon blast. It was so unexpected!*

 **Any hope of success is fleeting. How can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreating? We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn, knight takes rook- but look,**

 **We are outgunned!**

 **What?!**

 **Outmanned!**

 **What?!**

 **Outnumbered, outplanned.**

 **Buck buck buck buck.**

 **We gotta make an all out stand! A yo, I'm gonna need a right hand man!**

 **Incoming!**

 **They're battering down the Battery, check the damages!**

 **Rah!**

 **We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages!**

 **Rah!**

 **Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us, Hamilton won't abandon ship- yo, let's steal their cannons!**

Eliza once more slapped Alexander fro purposely putting himself in harm's way. Stupid Hamilton.

 **Sha-boom!**

 **Goes the cannon watch the blood and the shit spray!**

 **And boom!**

 **Goes the cannon, we're abandoning Kip's Bay!**

 **And boom!**

 **There's another ship!**

 **Boom!**

 **We just lost southern tip!**

 **Boom!**

 **We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip!**

Washington- No, we couldn't. We might not have gotten to this point in the war if we kept messing up and making rash decisions.

George Washington sent the young soldiers in the room a harsh glare.

 **Guns and horses giddyup, I've decided to divvy up my forces they're skittish as the British cut the city up! This close to givin' up, facing mad scrutiny, I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**

 **Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

Lafayette- Yes.

 **We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance. i cannot be everywhere at once, people!**

 **I'm in dire need of assistance.**

 **Your Excellency sir!**

 **Who are you?**

Laurens- the general didn't know who you were! That's amazing.

Burr- Why are you laughing at my misery and embarrassment?

 **Aaron Burr, sir. Permission to state my case?**

 **As you were.**

 **Sir! I was a captain under general Montgomery until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec,**

Laurens- Why are you trying to impress General Washington with that? You need something good to impress him.

 **and well, in summary- I think that I could be of some assistance.**

Alexander- That's not going to work, Burr. Doing the smart things for the general is my job.

 **I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance.**

Hercules- Ohhh, Burr's sucking up to the general!

 **I have some questions- a couple of suggestions- on how to fight instead of fleeing west.**

 **Yes?**

 **Your Excellency?**

Angelica- You just had to come in in the middle of their conversation?

Alex- Yes. Your point is?

 **You wanted to see me?**

Jefforsuck- Why would anyone want to see you?

Everyone else- SHHH!

 **Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

Alex- Yep.

 **Yes, sir**

 **We keep meeting.**

 **As I was saying sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out.**

 **Burr,**

 **Sir?**

 **Close the door on your way out.**

Hercules, Lafayette, and Laurens- OHHHHHHH!

insert air horns and deal with it glasses here

 **Have I done something wrong, sir?**

Jefferson- Most likely, yes.

Everyone else- SHHHH!

 **On the contrary. I've called you here because our odds are beyond scary. Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh,**

 **Sir?**

 **Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

 **Sir!**

 **Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown. I know you stoll British cannons when we were still downtown.**

Alexander- How did you find out about that?

Madison- You don't really think you could do something without him figuring it out, do you?

Alexander- I guess you're right.

 **Nathanial Greene and Henry Nox wanted to hire you.**

 **To be their secretary, I don't think so.**

 **Then why are you upset.**

 **I'm not.**

Laurens- Lie of the year.

 **It's alright you want to fight, you've got a hunger. I was just like you when I was younger.**

 **Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?**

 **Yes.**

Eliza slapped Alexander a third time. Why did he keep saying things so stupid?

 **Dying is easy young man, living is harder.**

 **Why are you telling me this?**

 **I'm being honest. I'm working with a third of what our congress has promised us.**

 **We are a powder keg about to explode; I need someone like you to lighten the load, so?**

 **I am not throwing away my shot.**

 **I am not throwing away my shot.**

 **I am not throwing away my shot.**

 **Hey, yo, I'm just like my county, I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot.**

 **Son, we are outgunned, outmanned!**

 **We need all the help we can get. I have some friends; Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, okay what else?**

Jefferson- Wow, three friends. What an accomplishment.

Everyone else- SHHH!

Madison- Three more people is not enough to win a war.

P. Schuyler- You never know. They do help.

 **Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **We need some spies on the inside, some King's men who might let some things slide!**

 **I'll write to congress and tell 'em we need supplies, we rally the guys, master the element of surprise.**

 **Sha-boom!**

 **I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our brand new nation.**

 **HERE SOMES THE GENERAL!**

 **Rise up!**

 **What?!**

 **HERE COMES THE GENERAL!**

 **Rise up!**

 **What?!**

 **HERE COMES THE GENERAL!**

 **Rise up!**

 **What?!**

 **HERE COMES THE GENERAL!**

Lafayette- And Alexander!

 **And his right-hand man!  
BOOM!**

* * *

Ack, finally, I'm done! I had to resist doing anything else until I was done. i promise, you wont have to wait that long again!


End file.
